


Your Own Darkness

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Master of Death, Master of Death Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For them darkness is safety. Its only in the darkness that they allow themselves to feel so weak and exposed as they shed their clothes, personas and titles. Its only in the darkness, where only they can see and all they can see is each other they become themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Own Darkness

\---

For them darkness is safety. Its only in the darkness that they allow themselves to feel so weak and exposed as they shed their clothes, personas and titles. Its only in the darkness, where only they can see and all they can see is each other they become themselves. 

Harry is no longer a saviour and master, Crowley is no longer a king. They just are, content in each other's company. They become part of the darkness, or perhaps Harry was always dark and perhaps Crowley was always meant to be the demon king of hell, maybe. 

Maybe they could be anything and everything but settle for their darkness as they hold on to each other in the unknown. 

It is in the darkness they touch and a weight is lifted from their shoulders, it makes them believe in happiness, believe in love, all over again.

\---


End file.
